A Moment in Time
by HardyKat
Summary: He was a member of Nexus. She was on the Production Crew. Follow their moments in time. Told mostly from KiKi's POV. Involves Character Death. Justin Gabriel/OC


**Title: A Moment in Time**

**Main Characters: **Justin Gabriel, KiKi (OC)

**Supporting Characters:** Nexus, John Cena. Mentions of Lucky Cannon

**Summary:** He was a member of Nexus. She was on the Production Crew. Follow their moments in time. Told mostly from KiKi's POV. **Involves Character Death. **

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. OC (original character) belong to me. Justin Gabriel, Lucky Cannon, John Cena & the rest of Nexus belongs to the WWE/FCW and themselves.

**Notes:** This story is based off of a dream I had. Also I started this story a while back so this will explain Nexus still being together and Lucky Cannon in FCW. A warning to Cena fans: he's not written in a good light in this story, so no hate mail please. And...the Afrikaans used is straight from Google Translator.

* * *

_I'm standing in front of a silver casket. I've seen this peaceful look on his face so many times. Only this time he's not asleep. I can hear people behind me crying and the minister saying the eulogy…._

People are rushing around. Wrestlers and divas are getting ready for matches or coming back from matches. A young African American woman is somewhat standing in the middle of the action and directing traffic. Her brown spiral locks are held back by her head set. She's wearing a black WWE polo, blue jeans and sneakers. In the crook of one arm, she's carrying a clipboard while in her opposite hand she has an iPhone.

"KiKi, what do you have on your list?" Another production crew member approaches her to inquire about the schedule.

"Uh….", Kiki checks both her iPhone and clipboard. Just as she is about to say Nexus, someone bumps into her, causing her clipboard to go falling to the floor.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry." The other person and KiKi kneel to pick up the clipboard. Their fingers briefly touch. She looks up and that's when she recognizes Justin.

KiKi blushes and smiles nervously, "Um, that's okay, Justin."

Justin smiles back. "No, it was my fault. Should have been watching where I was going."

They both stand just as Heath Slater passes by and inform Justin to hurry up.

"Good luck tonight." KiKi says.

Justin, while still holding the smile, replies, "Thanks."

_Wrestlers from Raw and Smackdown, FCW and NXT are on the stage, on the ramp and surrounding the ring. They're all wearing black armbands with "Angel" on it. The audience is quiet. The bell rings for a fifth time. I'm standing with the remaining Nexus members. Heath has my hand. Wade has his arm around my shoulders. I feel so spent from crying. The bell rings six times. I look over to Matt Hardy just as he's wiping away a tear. The bell rings seven times. On the Titantron is his image. My eyes travel to John Cena. His head is lowered. A new energy emerges within me. So does a new emotion: hate…._

"If your trunks get any lower, you're gonna show the audience how heavenly you really are." KiKi tells Justin jokingly.

Justin flashes a dark sexy grin. He teases her by pushing down one side even lower. KiKi feels her face heat up from the blush forming.

"Nooooooo." She giggles out as she covers her eyes.

Justin chuckles as he walks over then lifts KiKi to place her on top of a nearby crate. He steps between her parted thighs and she playfully locks her ankles around his waist.

"Aww, did I make you blush? How cute." He tells her.

"Yeah right. I'm a dork." KiKi responds.

And then it happens. KiKi can't look at Justin. This isn't the first time this has happened either. She sighs softly as she looks down at her hands. Justin notices this and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing… I'm okay." She says softly.

"Why can't you look at me?"

"I...don't...I'm scared you might see..."

"See what?"

Justin takes his index finger and places it under her chin. He gently guides her head up. When their eyes finally meet, he takes her hand, kisses the palm then makes gentle circles with his thumb over it.

"Jy is so mooi.."

"Wha-"

"Hey now! Save it for after the show."

John Cena's declaration kills the moment between them. They turn to see WWE's Golden Boy walk toward them. KiKi frowns as she unhooks her ankles and slide off the crate. She whispers to Justin that she would see him later and totally ignore Cena as she walks away. He's one of her least favorite people to work with. Believing in his own hype has made him pretty much a pompous self-entitled loser backstage.

"Be careful, man. A piece like that could get you in a whole lot of trouble."

"Excuse me?"

Cena places his hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin wants so much to push it off.

"I know you're young. I've been there. Ready to go and want to hit ever thing sexy."

This time, Justin does shove off Cena's hand.

"What the hell, man?" he spits out. "We're just friends!"

Cena chuckles as he holds up his hands. "Alright dude. Whatever you say. I'm just saying be careful. Besides, I heard that you're not her only 'Friend'."

Cena walks off, leaving a stunned Justin. What is he getting at, he thinks.

_I should have punched his face off instead of slapped him. He has some nerve saying anything to me. I blame him for everything! It's his fault! I yell at him to keep his sorry and to never speak to me again. I HATE YOU, JOHN CENA! You killed him! You ripped out my heart! It should have been you! Thank goodness Lucky got me out of there. I would have truly lost if I had to look at him any longer…._

A scowl mars Justin's usually handsome features. He roughly shoves his gear into his bag. The more he thinks back to what he saw, the angrier he gets. He takes a quick glance at Lucky Cannon. No wonder they call that doofus Lucky. He's lucky that he's lasted this long. What does KiKi see in him anyway?

Once he has his gear packed, he quietly storms out of the locker room.

"Justin!"

He doesn't stop. He continues toward the exit.

"Justin, wait up!"

He hears KiKi trying to catch up behind him. He doesn't stop until he gets to his rental car.

"Justin, what is wrong with you?" KiKi asks once she catches up. "You've been avoiding me almost all night."

"Oh so you noticed that I existed." Justin growls at her. "You were so busy hanging all over Lucky and all…"

"What?" KiKi couldn't believe what she is hearing. "I wasn't hanging all over him."

"Sure coulda fooled me."

"Hey!" KiKi grabs Justin's arm, causing him to turn toward her. "Where is this all coming from?"

Justin's silence just furthers annoy her. "Really? You know that Lucky and I are friends. He's also friends with my brother. You're gonna jump on him too?"

"Maybe you should go back and be with your good friend Lucky." Justin spits back at her.

And then he sees the hurt that he caused reflected in her brown eyes. KiKi was right. Where did this anger all come from? Regret replaces anger as the young wrestler reaches out to her.

"KiKi, I'm-"

Justin doesn't get a chance to finish. KiKi turns away and starts to head back to the building. He follows her, calling her name. She stops then spins around to face him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Why should I stop? I've obviously did something to make you mad at me." she says to him. A single tear has already made a trail down her cheek.

"Ek is nie kwaad vir julle nie." Justin steps closer to her "Ek het jou lief, Kiki."

"Justin, " KiKi sighs. "I don't-"

"I said..." Justin gently pulls her into his arm. "I'm not angry with you. I love you, KiKi."

KiKi is speechless. Justin takes the opportunity to do what he's always wanted to do: kiss her.

_I lay the blue silk tie next to the white dress shirt. Black dress pants and matching jacket lay on our bed as well. Our bed…No, I have to keep it together now. So much to do… But I can't stop these tears from blurring my vision. It hurts to know that I'll never be in his embrace again or feel his lips on mine or hear his laughter. It's just not fair._

Justin leans against the doorframe that opens to his bedroom. His brown eyes are focused on his girlfriend as she is bent over rummaging through her overnight bag. That is, his eyes are on her shapely, Hello Kitty boy short covered bottom.

"Nice…" he whispers.

"Like the view?"

KiKi stands up then turns to Justin, a playful smile on her pink lips.

"Yeah," Justin says as he walks over. "Hello Kitty is sooo sexy." He gently pulls KiKi close.

"Oh really?" KiKi lets out a giggle that quick turn into a gasp when Justin playfully swats her butt.

"Really." He teases.

KiKi places her arms around his neck. "I hate that we have to leave tomorrow." She plays with a strand of his hair. "All I want to do is lay in your arms."

"Well we still have time." Justin lifts KiKi into his arms the carries her over to the king sized bed. Once he places her on the bed, he joins her then pulls her into his arms.

"I love you." He whispers to her. He places a light kiss on her lips.

"Ek is lief vir jou…" she whispers softly in response.

Justin lightly runs his index finger over her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her. KiKi happily returns the kiss. His hands moves over her body as her hands play with his hair. Justin moves his kisses to her neck, which gets a gasp from KiKi. Her knee moves up the side of his jean covered leg then drapes her leg over his.

Tomorrow belongs to work. Right now, this moment, belongs to them.

"… _we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life…."_

Her stomach has been in knots all day. Even the backstage craziness that's usually associated with pay per views couldn't keep KiKi's nerves in check. Right now she's watching Justin do his pre match stretches. Heath walks over just as Justin finishes up.

"Hey dude, ready for tonight?" He asks.

Justin responds with a lopsided grin. "Of course bruh!" He turns to KiKi. "We're going to-"

Suddenly KiKi runs past them toward the trash can near the far wall. The two men cringe as they hear her upchuck the contents in her stomach.

"Um, is she gonna be okay?" Heath asks in concern.

Justin grabs his towel and a bottle of water from a cooler. "She's been like this for the past couple of weeks." He says before walking over and comforting her.

"You're stressing yourself out, babe." He rubs her back and holds her hair from her face. Once she's done, he gives her the towel.

"I'm okay. It's just a bug." KiKi says before wiping her face off with the offered towel. Just then gives her the water. She takes a sip before talking again. "I'm fine. I promise."

Before he could protest….

"Hey Justin, they're calling for us." Heath announces.

After giving his girlfriend a hug, Justin joins Heath. KiKi looks on, however the knot in her stomach getting tighter. Something isn't right here and it's not her rolling stomach.

_In the closing moments of the match…_

John Cena just delivered an AA to Wade Barrett! The arena crowd is hot! The thunderous roar could be heard all the way to the backstage. Cena stumbles to the cage as Wade lays barely moving on the mat. Just as he begins his climb, the rest of Nexus comes rushing out. The cheers turn to boos as they start climbing the same side as Cena. When both sides reach the top, everyone starts to battle for control. A punch here, an elbow there, a hard shove, a slip of footing and a body falls to the floor.

Tarver manages to pie face Cena off the cage to the mat. By now Wade has recovered and is on his feet. He waits for Cena to get to his feet. When Cena does, he spins him around then hits the Wasteland. He looks down upon his opponent flashing a cocky, triumphant smile. He kicks his arm out of the way as he exit the cage through the door.

_Just before Wade's win…._

The cheers turn to boos as they start climbing the same side as Cena. When both sides reach the top, everyone starts to battle for control. Wade gave Nexus one mission: prevent Cena from leaving the cage. Wade rolls on to his side to see Cena trying to fight off his stable mates. He slowly gets to his feet. He hears the gasp of the crowd then the smack of a body hitting the floor on the outside. He's standing right when Tarver shoves Cena off of the cage. Now is Wade's chance!

_Nexus descends…_

Just as Cena begins his climb, the rest of Nexus comes rushing out. The cheers turn to boos as they start climbing the same side as he. When both sides reach the top, everyone starts to battle for control. Justin and Heath were the first ones to reach Cena and were the first to throw punches. Darren, Tarver and Sheffield soon follow. Cena is in survival mode. He tosses back as many punches and elbows as he gets. One particular painful hit catches him in the side of his head. He growls as he returns the pain to the offender with a painful hit of his own…

_Didn't see it coming…._

The elbow catches Justin right in the side of the eye. The searing pain stuns him enough to cause the high flyer to lose his grip on the cage. The fall is so sudden that he doesn't have time to brace himself. The back of his head strikes the floor violently. The gasp of the crowd masks his last breath.

_JUSTIN!_

_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…._

_Wake up baby. Please wake up…._

_I'm sorry….._

_He's gone._

The majority of the funeral party had already gone. KiKi remains in her seat. Her eyes are still on Justin's silver casket. She feels more tears ready to fall. It won't matter. She can cry all she wants. He won't come back.

"KiKi, it's time." She hears Heath say.

"Ok" is her only response. She gets to her feet, but doesn't get far.

"Oh my god…KiKi!" Heath catches her just as she falls.

_Congratulations._

"Excuse me…what?"

KiKi instinctively places her right hand on her stomach. She thinks back to that day. It all makes sense. In that one moment she realizes that she's not alone. Justin will always be with her. _With them._

The End.


End file.
